O Lobo e o Domador
by Marck Evans
Summary: Charlie perdeu a fé nos finais felizes. Ele vai aprender que finais não importam tanto assim - SLASH


Rolou um fest muito bom no Potter Slash Fest (links no meu perfil).

Essa fic e outras que estou postando são resposta a esses desafios. E são todas slash. Não sabe o que é? Fics com dois homens se pegando. Não gosta? Não leia.

Harry Potter e cia não me pertencem. Mas eles estavam tão tristes sem sexo, drama e vexames que nós achamos melhor levar os personagens que são da Tia JKR para dar uma voltinha na PSF. Não ganhamos nem um centavo, só gastamos nossas horas de sono, mas eles se divertem e a gente também.

Ivi, super beta e pessoa maravilhosa, eu só posso te agradecer demais.

Desafio respondido: 14 - Charlie/Remus

Desafio proposto por: Aniannka

**O Lobo e o Domador**

Charlie Weasley se lembrava bem de sua avó dizendo que tudo está bem quando acaba bem. Quando criança, isso lhe parecia o natural. Tudo acabar bem, todos os vilões presos, arrependidos ou mortos, todos os heróis e mocinhos com belos sorrisos e as mocinhas do lado, felizes para sempre e até a próxima aventura.

Durante os anos de adolescência, mesmo tendo descoberto que preferia os outros mocinhos às mocinhas, Charlie continuava acreditando no espírito da frase. Tudo ficaria bem no final.

Mas não era assim que as coisas aconteciam fora das histórias que sua avó contava. A luta contra Voldemort chegou ao fim, mas apenas a maioria dos vilões estava fora de circulação. Novamente alguns usavam o dinheiro e os contatos no Ministério para escapar de Azkaban. E, de certa forma, pior que isso, nem todos os heróis estavam sorrindo com suas mocinhas. Havia perdas que nunca seriam reparadas. Havia os mortos e os que foram mutilados física ou emocionalmente. E os que choravam suas perdas.

Fred se fora, e Charlie já não sabia mais quantas vezes encontrara sua mãe chorando escondido. Nessas horas, ele apenas a abraçava, ocultava sua própria vontade de chorar junto e a ninava como ela fizera com ele vinte e tantos anos atrás.

Ele queria voltar para a Romênia, para seus dragões, sua paz. Mas quando tinha a mãe entre os braços, soluçando, sabia que não podia partir. A ajuda chegou de onde Charlie não esperava. Mas sua avó provavelmente teria algum ditado sobre caminhos misteriosos e como os bruxos trilham por eles sem perceber.

Não importava. O que no final das contas importou a Charlie foi que numa tarde de novembro Remus Lupin veio visitar A Toca trazendo o filho de meses e a sogra.

Remus fora encontrado catatônico logo depois da batalha. Os curandeiros não sabiam o que fazer, e amigos temiam que ele sucumbisse à transformação. Ele não só sobrevivera com também saíra dela lúcido. Desde então vinha cuidado da sogra e do filho.

Charlie sabia que as coisas não deveriam estar fáceis para ele. Mesmo herói de guerra, um lobisomem era sempre um lobisomem. Então era uma prova de grande consideração com seus pais que ele arrumasse tempo para vir visitá-los.

Molly praticamente não desgrudou do bebê, não deixou Remus sair de lá até bem depois do jantar e só com a promessa de voltarem. E assim o processo de cura começou sem que Charlie percebesse.

Durante os meses seguintes, ele percebeu que Teddy alegrava Molly e Arthur. E que, apesar de completamente diferentes, Andrômeda Tonks e sua mãe tinham muito em comum e que se a convivência delas por um lado não curava a falta que sentiam dos filhos; por outro, as ajudava a suportar melhor. Até mesmo George já sorria ao ver Teddy mudar a cor do cabelo e comentava as possibilidades do garoto em Hogwarts. Quando Ron e Harry mencionaram algo sobre um mapa, George deu sua primeira gargalhada desde a morte de Fred. Sim. Charlie via tudo isso. O que ele não via era o que estava acontecendo com ele.

A princípio, Charlie não percebeu a sensação de completude que tomava conta dele toda vez que Remus aparecia. E não era por sua família ou pelas gracinhas de Teddy. Era Remus.

Podiam conversar por horas. Amizade parecia ser tudo o que Remus lhe oferecia. Mas Charlie se pegava desejando mais, fantasiando com mais. Perguntando-se como seria ter Remus na sua cama.

Nem mesmo sabia se Remus gostava de homens e já estava agindo como um adolescente e sua primeira paixão. Isso era ridículo. Havia outros homens, Charlie nunca tivera problemas para arrumar companhia. Mas havia algo nos olhos de Remus que o fascinava e o acalmava.

Foi em um sábado de neve que o processo de cura realmente aconteceu. Andrômeda apareceu na Toca com o neto. Era pouco depois do almoço, e Molly e ela despacharam Charlie para a casa de Remus com a desculpa de que o lobisomem precisava de um pouco de companhia adulta e que assim as duas teriam a tarde toda para mimar Teddy.

Remus pareceu surpreso quando abriu a porta para Charlie.

-Sua sogra e minha mãe me expulsaram de casa. – Charlie mostrou o fardo com meia dúzia de garrafas de cerveja amanteigada. – Mas eu trouxe suprimentos.

-Entre. Com aquelas duas, é melhor não discutir. Eu te dou abrigo. Suas cervejas também são bem-vindas. Precisamos celebrar.

-Boas notícias?

-A melhor de todas. Um emprego. Acabei de receber a confirmação.

O sorriso de Remus era contagiante. Charlie o abraçou efusivo. Tinha a desculpa perfeita para isso e não ia deixar passar. Seu coração acelerou quando Remus o abraçou de volta. Tinham a mesma altura. Remus era mais delgado, mas Charlie não duvidava de que o lobisomem era mais forte do que ele. Estreitou mais o abraço, prolongando-o muito além do necessário e colando o corpo de Remus no seu. Sabia que estava sendo óbvio e que o próximo movimento cabia a Remus.

Chegou a temer uma rejeição quando Remus o afastou um pouco. Mas o lobisomem apenas se afastara o suficiente para que pudessem se encarar.

-Tem certeza, Charlie?

-Tenho. – Seu coração ia sair pela boca.

-Bom. – E Remus o beijou.

Foi como uma tempestade. Era como se Remus também tivesse passado meses se contendo, desejando Charlie e só agora se permitisse agir.

O mundo de Charlie se resumiu ao gosto de Remus e a sensação da pele dele contra a sua. Mal percebeu que o outro o conduzia na direção do quarto. E que as roupas dos dois iam ficando pelo caminho. A mão de Remus em seu pau era muito mais importante. Tão vital quanto puxá-lo pelo quadril, apertar sua bunda e ouvir Remus grunhir no seu ouvido.

O lobisomem o prensou contra a porta do quarto e mordeu seu pescoço, fazendo Charlie gemer e agarrar-se ainda mais a ele. Estava tão excitado que poderia ter gozado ali, se Remus não tivesse parado de masturbá-lo para puxá-lo até a cama.

-Vou te foder, garoto. Até que você implore para eu parar. – Remus o olhava como se Charlie fosse uma presa indefesa.

-Vem logo. – Deitou-se de costas, trazendo Remus junto.

O lobisomem esfregou o quadril contra o de Charlie enquanto murmurava um feitiço lubrificante.

Charlie sentiu os dedos de Remus preparando-o. Primeiro um, depois três.

-Me fode logo. – Charlie apoiou os tornozelos no ombro de Remus.

Remus resmungou algo como um sim e começou a penetrar Charlie. O tesão era tanto que nenhum dos dois agüentou ir devagar. Logo Remus estava estocando com força e rápido. Com uma mão, ele segurava o pau de Charlie, masturbando-o no ritmo em que o fodia.

Aquilo tudo era intenso demais e não podia durar muito tempo. Remus gozou primeiro. Deu uma estocada mais profunda e gemeu o nome de Charlie. Que o seguiu quase imediatamente.

Ainda meio sem fôlego, Remus saiu de dentro de Charlie e deitou-se ao seu lado, abraçando-o.

Minutos depois evocou um cobertor. Não falaram nada. Apenas ficaram meio adormecidos, trocando carinhos preguiçosos e se aquecendo mutuamente.

Abraçado a Remus, Charlie não se importava mais se não era realmente um final do tipo: "felizes para sempre".

Estava em paz e, talvez, nem fosse realmente um fim. Sua avó talvez tivesse razão e o final só acontecesse quando tudo estivesse realmente bem. De alguma forma.

_**FIM**_


End file.
